Last Resort
by Richard Oboro
Summary: Er ist fertig mit der Welt,will einfahc nicht mehr weitermachen,und wer kann ihm das verübeln.....(bitte reviewn,thx)


isclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere gehören J K R,ich verdienehiermit kein Geld usw undsofort......  
  
Last Resort  
  
Da stand er jetzt. Allein gegen eine Übermacht aus Slytherins, so hatte er es ja generell am liebsten. Sechs verdammte Jahre gingen sie ihm nun schon auf die Nerven, machten ihn nieder wo es nur ging. Und doch ließ er sie machen. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle standen ihm in einem Halbkreis gegenüber und höhnten mal wieder. Doch er stieß sie bei Seite. Er brauchte einfach seine Ruhe und bahnte sich seinen Weg vorbei an den Slytherins. Malfoy ließ erneut einen Kommentar ab, doch er ignorierte diesen einfach.  
  
Sein Weg führte in den Gryffindorturm. Nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in die Arme von Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, seine besten Freunden, nein, direkt in den Schlafsaal. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum hatte er es nur als Einziger so schwer. Jeder der ihm etwas bedeutete verschwand oder starb und er wusste irgendwann war er ganz allein. Sirius war tot... Hagrid hatte den Anfang des neuen Schuljahres nicht mehr erlebt, er war durch Todesser gestorben... Ginny war ebenfalls verschollen. Nur Ron und Hermine waren noch da. Sie waren ihm als einzigste geblieben und doch schienen sie so fern. Sie hatten keine Ahnung was er tat, wie er sich fühlte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und erhob sich dann. Seine Schritte führten zu dem Spiegel am anderen Ende des Schlafsaals. Er starrte in den Spiegel, beobachtete sein Spiegelbild. Diesen Abklatsch eines Helden. Wie er diesen Anblick doch hasste. Klein und schmächtig und alles andere als heldenhaft aussehend.  
  
Und wieder während er so in den Spiegel starrte kam ihm dieses Lied in den Sinn. Dudley spielte es oft in den Ferien nur um zu sehen wie die Gläser in den Wänden wackelten. Er bezweifelte, dass Dudley alles in dem Song wirklich verstand. Doch Harry verstand alles und es war so passend auf seine Situation. Wie in Trance summte er leise die ersten Verse an.  
  
"Cut my life into pieces... This is my last resort... Suffocation... No breathing... Don´t give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding..."  
  
Ja, spornte er sich selbst an. Der Junge im Spiegel grinste fast hönisch. Verhöhnte er ihn etwa? Das würde er ihm schon ausmerzen. Er winkelte den Arm an und schlug zu. Das Splittern des Glases war zu hören und im nächsten Moment durchzuckte ihn ein wunderbar erlösender Schmerz. Ein entspanntes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er öffnete die Augen und schaute den zerstörten Spiegel an. Die blutende Hand ignorierte er und langsam sang er wieder einige Verse.  
  
"Cut my life into pieces... I´ve reached my... last resort... Suffocation... No breathing Don´t give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding Do you even care if I die bleeding? Would it be wrong? Would it be right? If I took my life tonight..."  
  
Ja was wäre so falsch daran alles zu beenden? Vermissen würde ihn ja doch kaum jemand. Der Tagespophet würde wahrscheinlich schreiben: Er wurde mit dem Druck nicht fertig. Oder so etwas in der Art. Und sollten sie doch. Ihm war es egal. Ihm war jetzt alles egal. Langsam beugte er sich vornüber und nahm eine der längeren Scherben. So schön scharf. Ja, das würde nicht schmerzen, nur ganz kurz und dann wäre bald alles vorbei. Er zog sich die Spitze der Scherbe nun langsam über den soeben entblößten Arm. Das warme Blut quoll hervor.  
  
"Chances are that I might... Mutilation outta sight... And I´m contemplating suicide..."  
  
Er ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Es tat so gut. Es war so erlösend. Niemand würde ihn mehr wegen irgendetwas nerven oder hänseln. Er hätte endlich seinen Frieden. Das Blut befleckte die Bettdecke doch es war egal. Seine Augenlieder wurden schwerer und doch wollte dieser Song weiter über seine Lippen sprudeln jedes einzelne verdammte Wort.  
  
"Cuz I´m losing my sight... Losing my mind... Wish somebody would tell me I´m fine... Losing my sight... Losing my mind.  
Wish somebody would tell me I´m fine!"  
  
Die Stimme versagte ihm schon fast und doch wollte der erlösende Schlaf noch nicht kommen. Er öffnete die viel zu schweren Augenlieder und erhaschte einen Blick auf einen roten Haarschopf. Das letzte was er hörte war ein lautes:  
  
"Bei Merlin!"  
  
dann fielen ihm die Augen zu.  
  
Und unsanft erwachte er wieder. Seine Augen schlugen auf um ihn herum besorgte entsetzte Gesichter. Wie er es hasste. Sollten sie doch verschwinden und ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen. Er schloss die Augen erneut und als er sie endlich wieder öffnete war er allein. Stille. Ruhe. Keiner war da und es war gut so. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und es klappte. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Krankenflügel, und einige Augenblicke auch sein Körper. Er war aufgestanden und trat ans Fenster. Er schaute hinaus und wieder dieser Drang nach Erlösung.  
  
"I never realized I was spread too thin... To live was too late And I was empty within Hungry! Feeding on chaos and living in sin Downward spiral where do I begin? It all started when I lost my mother and my father No love for myself and no love for another.Searching to find a love up on a higher level Finding nothing but questions and devils."  
  
summte er. Ja seine Eltern. Alle redeten von ihnen, von James und Lily, wie toll sie doch waren. Es war gut zu wissen, dass es etwas gegeben hätte, was ihm hätte Halt geben können. Aber nein, sie waren gestorben, als er ein Kind war und er wurde zu seiner Tante gebracht. Ja, das waren seine Dämonen, allein bei dem Gedanken an Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon drehte ihm sich der Magen um.  
  
Er drehte sich langsam um und schaute in das besorgte Gesicht der Krankenschwester. Doch das letzte was er wollte, war jemand in seiner Nähe. Er stieß sie bei Seite und rannte. Er rannte einfach. Er war allein und das war ihm nur recht.  
  
'Cuz I´m losing my sight... Losing my mind... Wish somebody would tell me in fine.  
Losing my sight... Losing my mind... Wish somebody would tell me I´m fine Nothing´s alright... Nothing is fine... I´m running and I´m crying I´m crying... I´m crying... I´m crying... I´m crying...'  
  
Die Liedzeilen hallten durch seinen Kopf, doch er konnte nicht singen und nicht summen, denn Tränen schnürten ihm den Hals zu. Warum lief als einzigstes sein Leben so verdammt beschissen? Er rannte einfach, rannte einfach durch die Gänge des Schlosses und spürte wie Tränen seine Wangen hinabliefen. Er rannte einfach weiter und als er die Augen wieder öffnete stand er hoch über dem Erdboden am Fenster des Astronomieturms.  
  
'I can't go on living this way'  
  
Nein, so konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er musste etwas ändern, er musste es beenden, heute Nacht würde er mit seinem Leben abschließen und niemand würde ihn daran hindern.  
  
'Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort Suffocation no breathing Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding'  
  
Der Ansporn war wieder da. Ja, er würde es beenden, endlich, keiner konnte mehr etwas von ihm verlangen. Er würde endlich seine Ruhe haben und er würde endlich bei den Leuten sein die er wirklich brauchte. Bei seinen Eltern und bei Sirius.  
  
"Would it be wrong, would it be right... If I took my life tonight Chances are that I might... Mudilation out of sight And I'm contimplating suicide"  
  
Er brüllte die Worte hinaus in die Nacht, hinaus in den Wind, der um den Astronomie Turm wehte und es war befreiend. Es tat gut seinen Frust rauszubrüllen, doch es war nicht so befreiend wie das was er gleich tun würde.  
  
"Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine!!!"  
  
Und er tat es. Er tat einen Schritt nach vorne und gab sich dem Wind hin. Doch er fiel nicht. Jemand hielt ihn fest, hatte seinen Kragen gefasst und hielt ihn fest umklammert, mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft. Er wurde wieder hineingezogen und auf die Füße gesetzt, wobei er nicht hochschaute.  
  
"Alles wird gut..."  
  
flüsterte eine eine wohl bekannte Stimme. Doch er sah noch immer nicht auf. Er murmelte nur die letzte Sätze des Liedes:  
  
"Nothing's alright, nothing is fine... I'm running and I'm crying I can't go on living this way..."  
  
Er schaute auf, in das Gesicht der Person, die ihn gerettet hatte. Die blauen Augen blitzten hinter der Halbmondbrille hervor und musterten ihn genau und da wusste er, er musste etwas ändern.  
  
"Can't go on living this way... Nothing's alright!"  
  
Er fasste neuen Mut. Nein, er würde nicht aufgeben, nein, er würde etwas ändern, aber er würde nicht aufgeben, nein. Er nicht, nein, nicht er, nicht Harry Potter. 


End file.
